An Awkwardly Domestic Adventure
by purplebird76
Summary: Bakugou, for some reason that was beyond his comprehension, agrees to teach Uraraka how to cook
1. Chapter 1

Bakugou is walking towards the kitchen to get a glass of water when her hears the familiar sound of crackling bacon. Half-asleep and confused as to why anyone would be cooking at 2 in the goddamn morning on a school night, he finds himself moving closer to the sound.

He shuffles through the doorway to find Uraraka staring determinedly at the pan in front of her. Her back is hunched, and her squishy face is wayyyy the fuck to close to the pan. She watches and pokes the bacon cautiously with her spatula, like it could leap at her any moment. She's so focused on her food that she doesn't notice him.

He eyes her and simply sighs. Chicks are crazy, you really shouldn't question their antics. He moves past her over to the sink and she jumps half a foot at the sound of running water, arms flying up in front of her face like she's about to block.

"Holy… why are you here?" at the sight of his figure she relaxes and moves back towards the stove.

He gestures at the newly filled glass of water.

"ah"

They watch each other for what feels like forever until Bakugou points at the stove and says, "um your bacon is about to burn."

Her head jerks to the direction of the pan and she grabs at the handle, pulling it off the eye. He stumbles over to the stove, taking the pan from her hands and slides the bacon onto a plate. The stuffs' black.

He narrows his eyes at it in disgust and annoyance while Uraraka throws her hands into the air in an over-the-top display of defeat and despair. "WHYYYYYYY…. Why must the bacon hate me…." Her knees hit the floor, and she continued to whine. Something about cooking ability and 'trials', he couldn't make much out of her mumbles.

He wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, but somehow, seeing this crazy woman, the very same stubborn ray of sunshine that almost kicked his ass, on the kitchen floor beating herself up over burnt bacon…. It urked him.

Somehow, he finds himself asking, "Why are you even cooking bacon?"

She looks up at him, the look on her face telling him that she forgot he was still in the room.

"I….I suck at cooking and I want to get better."

"And the reason you're choosing to cook at 2am instead of literally any other time?"

She starts to glare at him but talks anyway. "The other students think that I should be a great cook, that cooking just comes with femininity, but I haven't made anything successfully besides maybe toast and I don't want to embarrass myself if they ask me to make breakfast." She spits it out as fast as possible, looking away to glare at the floor.

Why does he even care? Forcing air out of his nose, he plops down beside her.

"Look, if I can cook you can, probably."

"You can cook?" she gives him a look like she's been lied to her whole life.

Scoffing, "Of course I can fucking cook. My mom can't with her temper, so dad and I do the cooking."

Her eyes go wide, her starstruck expression making him falter, only slightly though cuz' fuck if he's backing down but its still a bit un-nerving.

"How" is all she says, scooting closer expectantly.

"Sweet cheeks, there is this cool thing called google. If you type in what you want to make, it gives you instructions." He replies, done with her shit and ready to fall asleep.

"I'm heading to bed" he pushes himself off the floor and sleepily walks out of the kitchen. He finally makes it back to his dorm and collapses haphazardly onto the bed.

The next morning, 5am

He wakes up a bit groggier than usual. He climbs out of bed and pulls on random clothes he grabbed from a heap in the floor. Brushing his teeth and putting on a pair of sneakers, he heads downstairs to grab food before going on his morning run.

He's walking to the kitchen when out of the corner of his eye he notices rustling coming from the couch. An arm flops over the edge of the armrest. Mildly annoyed that there is someone else in the common area, he peers over the top of the couch to see who the fuck is interfering with his private time in the mornings. And who else would it be but _her_.

Sprawled across the couch, still in the clothes she wore last night, is none other than Uraraka. And she's drooling on the cushion. Of course she fucking is.

He circles the couch and tries to wake her up. He pokes her face. She rolls away from him. He lightly shakes her shoulders, but her head bobs side to side and she continues sleeping. So, he tries to take the pillow she's hugging in her sleep.

He tugs, pulls, jerks, twists….. _holy hell this bitch has an iron grip_. He pulls harder, bothered by the fact he's actually having to put in effort.

"noooo…mine…" she mumbles, trying to pull the pillow back.

Seeing as she has no intention of letting the fuck go, he decides the next best thing is pulling her off the couch.

With a swift jerk, she slides of the couch, hitting the floor with a thunk. She finally opens her damn eyes.

"Round-face, sleep in your goddamn bed."

"Good morning to you too, Bakugou." She beams a smile at him as she sits up.

"So umm, Bakugou?" he was already walking to the kitchen, "Can you teach me how to cook?"

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

' _because I want you too'_ she barely stops herself from saying. She decides the best course of action is to pander, so she swallows and does just that.

"You said that you were a good cook, and I figured that if anyone would be skilled enough to teach me, it would be you."

 _When the fuck did I say I could cook? Wait.. fuck last night wasn't a dream._

Pulling a blender out of the cabinet, he started making a protein shake.

"So, what would I get out of this?" He glares her down from across the room but Uraraka just ponders. She hops up to meet him in the kitchen and waits for the blender to finish before speaking.

Finally, she meets his eyes and says, "I'm really good with my hands." With that shit-eating grin he's so fond of.

He freezes, and his skin turns a vivid shade of red as he tries to look away.

It clicks and she waves her hands in the air wildly, turning pink herself.

"No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean that! I um…. There were a ton of old people in the town where I'm from, so I learned how to give massages!"

Bakugou raises his eyebrows at her, looking decidedly unimpressed. So she continues,

"No! You gotta trust me! I know how to release that pent-up tension and relax tired muscles. It helps, I swear."

He keeps staring at her.

"It could benefit your training…" She says, trying to tempt him into it.

She looks up at him expectantly while he just wants to make a freaking shake. Bakugou glares her down, hoping she'll give up and leave. She doesn't. Damn and they call him stubborn.

"Fine"

She immediately starts fist-pumping, happy to secure a cooking teacher.

"But, you have to meet me in the mornings or it'll become a HUGE pain in the ass." He really doesn't want the other students knowing he might possibly have gave in to something she wanted. Or worse, they could think he *gag* _cared_ for her.

"Yeah ok, that works!" Her face as bright as the fucking sun as she beams back at him.

 **And this is how Bakugo starts teaching Uraraka how to cook, and she becomes overly familiar with his muscles.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bakugou was already in the kitchen when Uraraka groggily made her way down the stairs. 5am isn't even that early. She should get on his level. He's moving to grab the rice cooker when she walks into the kitchen.

"What are we making, Bakugou-kun?" she rubs her eyes with her palm.

"Something not even you can fuck up." He places the rice cooker on the counter and looks over his shoulder at her. "Onigiri"

She looks almost giddy, "If they turn out well, can I eat them at lunch?"

He ignores her and pulls out a bag of rice from the cabinet. "You can make rice, right?"

"Yeah, of course." She replies near instantly.

"Good. I'm going to grab canned fish to use as a filling. Pour 3 cups of rice into the pot and wash it."

She nods and moves towards the counter. Pulling up her sleeves, she measures out the rice while Bakugo starts grabbing fish, salt, and plastic wrap. He lets himself glance back at her just in time to see her reaching for the dish soap. He lunges at her, pulling her by her wrist.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!"

She just looks at him, a bit bewildered "What? I'm washing the rice."

"YOU DON'T USE SOAP"

She pauses and visibly has an epiphany.

"So THAT'S why my rice always tastes like shit!"

He uses both hands to cover his face while he makes an attempt to process her stupidity. He slides his hands forcefully down his face. _She's legitimately exhausting. How can a woman so good in a fight be this airheaded?_

"How have you been surviving?"

"Good old' reliable instant ramen."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" He says it under his breath, his face overcome with disgust and disappointment.

"Round-face. You have to give your body actual fucking nutrients if you expect your training to go anywhere."

She simply shrugs and starts going back to the rice. He knocks her out of the way and scoops up the rice pot before she can get her grubby little hands on it.

"Nope nope nope. You have lost rice privileges."

Crossing her arms, Uraraka looks up at him and pouts.

"You can shape the rice balls, but you're watching this part."

"hmph"

Bakugou steps over to the sink and flips on the water. He moves the pot so that the water stirs the rice as it lands. He kneads the rice with his palm, pours out the dirty water, and rinses it once more before filling it with clean water.

"Round-face, come here."

She moves closer to see him pointing at small lines on the inside of the pot.

"For white rice, you put 2 cups water for every one cup rice, so we're filling it to this line."

She nods, and he places the pot inside the rice cooker and turns it on.

"While that's cooking, we're going to set everything up. Grab the plastic wrap."

She picks it up and walks over to where he's standing at the counter.

"Tear off a fairly big piece, lay it down, and sprinkle it with salt."

"Okay" she spreads the plastic down evenly onto the counter's surface and shakes salt on it. "Now what"

"Do you want sesame or bonito flakes in the rice? If you do, you have to put them with the salt."

She walks past him and takes a container of sesame seeds from the shelf. Easing back to her spot beside him, she shakes the seeds onto the plastic wrap. Next to her, the rice cooker's light has changed to green.

Seeing this, he reaches past her to unplug it. "Now take some of the hot rice and spread it out onto the plastic." Uraraka grabs the rice scoop and opens the lid of the cooker, hot steam hitting her in the face. Wafting the steam out of her face, she daintily scoops a chunk of rice and plops it onto the plastic.

"Take your filling and place it in the middle of the rice, then you should probably let me handle it."

Flicking her eyes up at him, she does what he says, albeit a tad annoyed. He lifts the plastic by the corners, letting the rice fold over onto the filling. He skillfully shapes it into a triangle, periodically dropping it onto the table to give it a flat bottom.

She narrows her eyes at him "I could totally do that"

He raises his eyebrows and tosses it to her. She grabs it out the air casually, the heat of the rice taking her by surprise, nearly dropping it. She forces herself to hold onto it, hoping that Bakugou didn't notice.

He did. The sides of his mouth turn up ever so slightly as he starts on another rice ball.


End file.
